Dragoon
Dragoons are highly skilled mounted combatants specially trained to charge into enemy formations on horseback to soften them up before the real battle begins. Mount (Ex) A cavalier gains the service of a loyal and trusty steed to carry him into battle. This mount functions as a druid’s animal companion, using the cavalier’s level as his effective druid level. The creature must be one that he is capable of riding and is suitable as a mount. (Climate penalties apply) A Medium cavalier can select a carabao, horse or a camel as a mount. (Gnolls or characters with appropriate Dragonturtle Shogunate rep may choose axebeak as well). At 5th level, the cavalier adds dire wolf, ram, panther or elk to the list of acceptable mounts. A Small cavalier can select a caraboar, pony or a llama as a mount. (Characters with appropriate Dragonturtle Shogunate rep may choose a diatrima as well). At 5th level, the cavalier adds wolf, mountain goat, puma and reindeer to the list of acceptable mounts. The GM might approve other animals as suitable mounts (but probably not). A cavalier does not take an armor check penalty on Ride checks while riding his mount. The mount is always considered combat trained and begins play with Light Armor Proficiency as a bonus feat. A cavalier’s mount does not gain the share spells special ability. A cavalier’s bond with his mount is strong, with the pair learning to anticipate each other’s moods and moves. Should a cavalier’s mount die, the cavalier may find another mount to serve him after 1 week of mourning. This new mount does not gain the link, evasion, devotion, or improved evasion special abilities until the next time the cavalier gains a level. This ability replaces Squire Mounted Tactician (Ex) At 1st level, a cavalier receives a teamwork feat as a bonus feat. He must meet the prerequisites for this feat. As a standard action, the cavalier can grant this feat to all allies within 30 feet who can see and hear him. Allies retain the use of this bonus feat for 3 rounds plus 1 round for every two levels the cavalier possesses. Allies do not need to meet the prerequisites of these bonus feats. The cavalier can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and for every 5 levels thereafter. At 9th level and at 17th level, the dragoon gains an additional teamwork feat as a bonus feat. This ability replaces Tactician, Greater Tactician and Master Tactician Nimble Charge (Ex) At 3rd level, a dragoon learns to avoid allies and target enemies in the thick of battle. When making a mounted charge attack, the dragoon can charge through allies. This ability replaces Unavoidable Charge. Deadly Momentum (Ex) At 4th level, a dragoon can capitalize on the shock and confusion his mounted charges cause. On the round after a dragoon makes a successful mounted charge, all his attacks deal an additional 1d10 precision damage (1d8 for small cavaliers) if he dismounts first. This damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. Foes with uncanny dodge or who are immune to precision damage are immune to this ability. At 8th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, this bonus increases by an additional damage die. This ability replaces Deadly Charge Linebreaker (Ex) At 11th level, a dragoon learns to destroy enemy formations already in disarray after he charges their lines. The dragoon can make an overrun combat maneuver if his mounted charge attack is successful (providing he still has enough movement left in his turn). This free combat maneuver does not provoke an attack of opportunity. In addition, double the threat range of any weapons wielded while Deadly Momentum is in effect. This increase does not stack with other effects that increase the threat range of the weapon. This ability replaces Mighty Charge Expert Jouster (Ex) At 12th level, a dragoon learns to make devastating attacks against other mounted opponents. Whenever the dragoon makes a mounted charge attack against a mounted opponent while wielding a lance he may wield the lance with one hand, and the lance deals double damage. This ability replaces Demanding Challenge. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Character Category:Cavalier Category:Class Category:Archetype